Evolving to a Hybrid
by Bob Bennit
Summary: No one thought they would evolve, evolve to become hybrids, but that’s what they became...Full Summary Inside
1. Prologue

**Evolving to a Hybrid**

**Summary**: No one thought they would evolve, evolve to become hybrids, but that's what they became. When people land in the heart of the island, what do they find, and is this a trip far more dangerous than the previous two, or is this going to be the same as before?

**Prologue**

A man became exposed from his hiding spot as he began to run. He could hear the running coming from behind him…from all around him. The twigs snapping, the leaves rustling.

The man looked behind himself, trying to catch a glance of the things pursuing him. Deadly mistake. Black foam met his eyes and neck. Immediately his skin begins to tingle, then burn. His eyes squeezed shut from extreme pain. The man fell to his knees, screaming and cursing, unable to see.

White flashes began to form inside his eyelids. He opened his eyes, still seeing the white flashes. He reached out, trying to feel around.

Suddenly his hands touch something…a claw. At that moment a severe pain erupted from his stomach. A searing pain, it was unbelievable. The man was pushed, landing hard on his side.

He could smell the rotting stench. It was right in front of his face, even though he could not see. Then, as if his final wish was granted, everything became silent, the screams were heard no more, as more and more of these powerful animals leapt at the body, ripping away at the mans still and silent body.


	2. Learning of The Dead

**Evolving to a Hybrid**

**Summary**: No one thought they would evolve, evolve to become hybrids, but that's what they became. When people land in the heart of the island, what do they find, and is this a trip far more dangerous than the previous two, or is this going to be the same as before?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic Park, or it's sequel, The Lost World. I just own the idea, and a majority of the plot. My older brother Frank owns about an eighth of the plot.**

**Learning of the Dead**

Daniel Hardner was a very sophisticated man. He had enough money to buy the entire Burger King fast food chain, with enough money on the side to buy a football team or two.

He was now the owner of International Genetic Technologies, Inc. He bought the company as it was going bankrupt. He had turned the genetics company around, and now, once again, they were the leading competitor of all genetic companies.

Daniel Hardner was not a very fair man though. Back in his early thirties, he helped ruin a company, Biosin. The company had sent three men over to Isla Sorna, or site B, and he gave them false information about the dinosaurs, immediately knowing that they would die from the wrong information. He played the same game as Lewis Dodgson, almost to a tee.

And at the moment, Daniel Hardner was in a meeting with his fellow colleagues. They were discussing the next trip to their original island, Isla Nublar. It was suspected that Hammond left egg embryos and they were salvageable.

One of the men in the meeting, Jeff Simpson, was a bit hesitant over what he was about to tell his boss.

"Um…Mr. Hardner Sir?"

"Yes?" Hardner always tried to act polite, but most of the time he was boiling inside.

"You know when you sent Gavin and his guide Garcia to the island?"

Hardner just nodded his head.

"Well Sir… We got a delayed message from Garcia, his guide. It was in rapid Spanish, and we're still trying to translate it. Professor David Schlo-"

The door to the meeting room had just opened, and a middle aged Mexican man walked in. "Senior Simpson, we have finished the tape."

The man set a tape recorder down in the middle of the table. "Senior Simpson, I have the first tape. Would you like to hear it?"

"N-"

"Yes, we would like to hear it." Hardner answered.

The man pressed the play button, and for a moment there was silence and then…

"Nosotros ser siendo…" Then there was silence, but you could hear things snapping, like tree branches, twigs and stuff. The people in the boardroom shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Then Garcia began to speak quickly again. "Ayudar envie ayudar… Gavin cazar al dinosaurio! Envie ayudar!" Silence again, except for breathing. Deep and heavy breathing.

Then it sounded like someone spit. Screaming erupted from the small black tape player. Along with the screaming was cursing. A thud, and then there was silence.

…Until a weird thing was heard. It was like a screech, but then you could hear ripping and tearing. Bones cracking…

Everyone in the room shuddered at least once by the end of the tape. It was horrid.

"Senior, I have the translation. 'We are being…help send help…Gavin chase by dinosaur! Send help.' The rest of the tape was untranslatable."

It was quiet in the room. No one wanted to say anything. "Thank you Professor Schlock. We appreciate what you've done."

The Mexican man, Professor Schlock, bowed and left the room, leaving behind the tape recorder.

"Ahem. I think we need to do something with this island. We can't have anyone finding out about this." An older gentleman said, with a large amount of seriousness in his voice.

"Have people been to this island?" Another older gentleman asked.

"How did these things survive? The island, both islands were destroyed. There is no way these things could have survived. This has to be a fake." Hardner said angrily.

"Not in awhile, but there have been visitors on both islands. And Mr. Hardner Sir, I don't think this is a fake. It sounds genuine to me." Jeff Simpson said.

Hardner stood up, along with everyone else. "Meeting adjourned. We need to think of some ways to deal with this. I hope everyone has a wonderful weekend. The meeting is going to be on Monday, first thing in the morning."

* * *

BB/N: This is a hard fanfic to write, and I'm trying to edge away from the type of dialog I use for my Harry Potter stories… 

But I think I lost the edge to Crichton. He's a hard author to compete with, and I lost it…but I'm still trying to keep to the books.

Also, the whole Spanish thing… I used a Spanish dictionary for the tape thing. My older brother is helping me with it, so the majority of it should be correct.

In addition, before I forget…

Thanks! Thanks to all my reviewers.

Dark-Magic-Shine: Dude! You'll learn what happens next as I post this! And now you have to keep your promise. Update you SM story!

Goslin: I hope this story is something you'll read. I think I've lost the touch of Crichton, but I try to stay with the story line. By the way, I like your Ode to Ellie story. Wonderfully funny!

Future Ex-Mrs Malcolm: It'll get longer…I just don't want to rush to the plot in the middle. I am continuing though!


	3. Plane Tickets

**Evolving to a Hybrid**

**Summary**: No one thought they would evolve, evolve to become hybrids, but that's what they became. When people land in the heart of the island, what do they find, and is this a trip far more dangerous than the previous two, or is this going to be the same as before?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic Park, or it's sequel, The Lost World. I just own the idea, and a majority of the plot. My older brother Frank owns about an eighth of the plot.**

**Chapter Two: Plane Tickets**

Doctor Alan Grant was crouched over, starring at the rock in front of him. A slight sliver of the rock was cleaned, revealing a bone. The bone was clearly connected to a type of joint, but that was about all you could tell.

"Dr. Grant!"

Grant stood up all the way, and cracked his back. A quick scan over the badlands, and he turned around to see who was yelling at him. It was one of his students, Judy Oakes.

Grant quickly began to climb down his area of rock, gently jumping to the ground. "What is it Judy?"

"A man in a van gave this to me. Told me to give it to ya." Then she turned, and pointed to a moving dust cloud, going away from the badlands.

"Did he tell you who it was from?" Grant asked, taking the manila folder from her hand. Judy shook her head.

"Nope. He just said give it to ya, and then he left. He was a business man, dressed in a suit."

Grant sighed. "All right…" He walked towards his office, the large trailer. "How is the small dinosaur coming along?"

Judy grinned widely. "Me and Dave think it's a rex. Small one, but a rex nonetheless."

Grant stopped. There hadn't been a lot of carnivores found in this area. Basically scavengers, and an occasional meat eater here and there. "Really? I'll take a look at it after I open this." Grant said, indicating the folder.

Judy nodded her head, before bounding away, back towards her find. Grant shook his head slowly, and made his way to the trailer.

He opened the door, the small air conditioner keeping the trailer at a steady 80 degrees, a large change from the 100-degree weather outside. He walked through the trailer, grabbing a beer, and going to his old chair. He propped his feet up on the small table, after sitting down.

Grant noticed that they had already gone through 56 cases of beer already. Then he opened the folder, and poured out the contents.

A plain white envelope was inside the folder, along with two plane tickets. Ignoring the tickets, he opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. His eyes' nearly bulged out of his head.

_Dear Dr. Alan Grant:_

_Following the accident at Isla Nublar, I concluded that Mr. John Hammond was not a responsible man to hold such a powerful job. After his death, on his own island I might add, no one held ownership of the company. _

_After selling bits and pieces of the company, I bought International Genetic Technologies, Inc. After hearing what had happened, I destroyed Isla Sorna, after what happened a mere two years ago. _

_For what has happened, I would like to apologize to you, on behalf of myself, the staff, and Mr. John Hammond especially, for making you, and the several others to go to the islands._

_I enclosed two tickets for you and Dr. Sattler to go to the beautiful island of Isla San Jose. _

_Please allow us to forgive in peace. The plane tickets and everything else has been paid for. There will be no need to buy anything extra like hotels and etcetera._

_Everything has been paid for._

_Sincerely,_

_Daniel Hardner  
__Owner of International Genetic Technologies, Inc._

* * *

Ian Malcolm grabbed his cane, and stood up. He walked around his desk, and went to his secretary. "Good afternoon Beverly." He said, nodding his head towards her. 

"Good afternoon Mr. Malcolm. You have mail Sir." Beverly said, handing him a manila folder.

Malcolm nodded his head and took his mail back into his room. He shut the door, and then he went to his desk. He pulled out his chair and sat down, setting his cane alongside the desk.

He opened the folder, seeing a small white envelope and two plane tickets. He gingerly picked up the tickets, looking at both sides. He noted the place of the tickets. Isla San Jose. Just as he was about to open the envelope, his phone rang.

He set aside his mail and picked up his phone. "Ian Malcolm speaking."

"Ian! Did you get your mail today?"

Ian rolled his eyes, as he heard Richard Levine's energetic voice. "Yes, I have got the mail for today."

"I did too!"

"Good for you. Is that why you cal--"

Levine interrupted. "I got a ticket to go to an island. Said something about Isla Nublar or something. Here, let me read it to you."

As Malcolm protested, Levine already had the letter and began reading it. "Following the accident…"

Malcolm listened, slightly drumming his fingers on his desk. When Levine finished, Malcolm sighed. "Granted, they expect us to go?"

"Of course! Think of all we can do on Isla San Jose."

"Who is going? Do you expect Arby, Kelly and Sarah to go? Along with Thorne?"

"Why wouldn't they? I mean, Arby and Kelly might not go, since they are children. They have to have parents' permission to go anywhere. But I'm sure Sarah would go. When is she due back from Africa?"

"Yesterday. I talked to her. She might come up and visit." He could almost feel Levine rolling his eyes. "What about Alan Grant? Ellie Sattler? Tim and Lex? Everyone from the first island?"

Just then, Malcolm's door opened, and his secretary, Beverly, walked in. "Sir, Sarah Harding is here to see you. Should I let her in?"

"Of course, of course." Malcolm said.

"What's going on? Whose there?"

"Sarah just came in…here hold on."

He put the receiver down as Sarah walked in. "Is this a bad time? You seemed to be tied up with the phone." She asked, not entering his office all the way.

"It's all right. Just Levine." He put the phone on speakerphone, and then he set the receiver on the hook.

"Hello? Ian are you still there?"

"Yeah, Sarah's here too." Malcolm said, leaning back in his chair.

"I just wanted to talk to you about this." Sarah said, showing Malcolm her folder. "I got it in the mail. It doesn't say the date, so I don't know when it came."

"Are you talking about the folder?" Levine asked.

"Yeah." Sarah asked.

"I think everyone got one." Malcolm said.

Sarah sat down in a chair across from Malcolm. "Are you going to go?"

Malcolm shrugged, but Levine was energetic. "I absolutely want to go! I heard there are some really nice antique shops there. I might be able to bring something home for my collection. You know, it's getting larger."

"I refuse to believe that." Sarah said sarcastically. Her and Malcolm laughed, while Levine went on babbling about his collection, and what was in it.

Beverly walked into the room. She had her coat in her hand. "Dr. Malcolm, I have to leave. Alice just got sick at school, and Jake can't pick her up from the nurses office." She said, almost pleading to leave.

"Go, go. I'm not stopping you." He said, waving his arms, showing her to shoo. Beverly smiled gratefully at Malcolm before leaving. The door shut behind her.

"Are you listening to me?" Levine said.

"No. Are you going to go?" Malcolm asked, directing his question to Sarah.

"I want to, especially if the botanist from the first trip goes…what's her name?" Sarah asked.

"Ellie Sattler." Malcolm answered, almost immediately.

Sarah raised her eyebrows at him, her eyes narrowing.

"How can I forget someone as special as her? She supplied my morphine during the entire ordeal." Malcolm said, his eyes glazing over. "I don't think I should take morphine anymore." He added as an afterthought.

"Hello? Anyone listening to me?" Levine asked.

"No." Sarah and Malcolm said together.

* * *

"Is Arby there?" 

"Yes he is dear, hold on a moment."

Kelly waited on the phone for her best friend to get on. After a few seconds, she heard a click. "Hi Kelly."

"Hey Arby. How was the dentist today?"

"Sore. They said that my teeth shouldn't be hurting as much as they are, but they said to take Tylenol."

Kelly winced slightly. "Did you get mail today?"

Arby glanced at the watch that was on his wrist. "Nope. Mail doesn't come over here for another thirty minutes or so, why?"

Kelly opened a manila folder that was lying in her lap. She was sitting Indian style in one of the overstuffed chairs in her bedroom. "I got this weird letter. I haven't shown it to my mom yet, though."

"What is it?" Arby asked. He sat down at his computer desk and opened one of the books in front of him.

"It's a letter talking about Site B and-"

"We aren't supposed to talk about that." Arby interrupted. "The Government told us not to and-"

"Exactly, but this is from the company." Kelly cut in. Abruptly Arby became quiet, listening to Kelly. "The owner of Ingen, the guy who bought it earlier, sent me a plane ticket to Isla San Jose. The plane ticket is set for a specific day and everything. I guess Daniel Hardner, the owner, really wants us to go."

"I don't know Kelly. Is this a trick or something?" Arby was a bit hesitant.

Kelly looked at her plane ticket, and flipped it over in her hands. "It looks genuine to me, at least the plane ticket does."

Arby closed the book that was in front of him. "I'm not going."

"Why?" Kelly asked.

"Don't you remember last time Kelly? I nearly died! I don't want to go to the island. It's just their way of making sure we keep quiet. And it's bound to be close to the other island. What if there are dinosaurs there too?" Arby whispered the last two sentences.

"I bet you Dr. Levine is going." Kelly retorted.

Arby sighed. "He's an adult. I'm only thirteen Kelly."

"Well, I'm going, and I'm not going to try and persuade you. You can do whatever you like with your plane ticket. I don't really care. I have to go Arby. Bye."

Kelly hung up the phone before she could hear Arby reply.

BB/N: Finally I update to this! I've been doing research on the island, Isla San Jose. It's on the gulf of Panama. I think where this island is located; it'll make more sense than my other idea about the Bahamas!

To answer my reviewers:

ChaosTheory007: You're the only one who reviewed this chapter. At least you did, and I didn't make up a person here just to sound special…

Anyway, Thank you for the review, and I'm trying to continue it. I can't find The Lost World to look up info on some people, so I am doing stuff from memory, which is hard…so yeah…I'm still going to continue…


End file.
